1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan in an aircraft engine, and a blade used in the fan, such as a fan outlet guide blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various developments of a fan outlet guide blade (a fan stator vane), which is a component of a fan, have been performed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2011-196179 and 2008-82337).
The fan outlet guide blade includes a guide blade body as a blade body. The guide blade body has a pressure surface (a positive pressure surface) on one side in a blade thickness direction, and has a suction surface (a negative pressure surface) on the other side in the blade thickness direction. In addition, a platform is formed at a base end (an inner end in a radial direction) of the guide blade body. The platform has a flow passage surface of air outside in the radial direction. Additionally, a first flange that can be fastened to a part of a cylindrical fan frame in an aircraft engine is formed on an upstream end side (one end side in an axial direction) in an opposite surface of the flow passage surface of the platform, and a second flange that can be fastened to another part of the fan frame is formed on a downstream end side (the other end side in the axial direction) in the opposite surface of the flow passage surface of the platform. Further, a first connection piece that can be fastened to a part of a fan case in the aircraft engine is formed on a leading edge side (an upstream end side) in a tip (an outer end in the radial direction) of the guide blade body, and a second connection piece that can be fastened to a part of the fan case is formed on a trailing edge side (a downstream end side) in the tip of the guide blade body.